glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready or Not/Ready or Not
'''Ready or Not/Ready or Not '''is a mash-up, one originally performed by The Fugees and one performed by Bridgit Mendler. The mash-up will be performed by The McKinley Swagettes in the bonus episode, Warblers vs. Swagettes in Glee: Make It or Break It. Ready or Not (The Fugees) Lyrics CHORUS: Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide Gonna Find You and Take it Slowly Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide Gonna Find You and Make you want me. CLEF: Now that I escape, sleepwalker awake Those who could relate know the world ain't cake Jail bars ain't golden gates Those who fake, they break, When they meet their 400 pound mate If I could rule the world Everyone would have a gun in the ghetto of course When giddyupin' on their horse I Kick a rhyme drinkin' moonshine I pour a sip on the concrete, for the deceased But no don't weep, Wyclef's in a state of sleep Thinkin' 'bout the robbery that I did last week. Money in the bag, banker looked like a drag I want to play with pelicans from here to Baghdad Gun blast, think fast, I think I'm hit My girl pinched my hips to see if I still exist. I think not, I'll send a letter to my friends, A born again hooligan only to be king again. LAURYN: I play my enemies like a game of chess, where I rest, No stress If you don't smoke sess, lest. I must confess, my destiny's manifest In some Goretex and sweats I make treks like I'm homeless Rap orgies with Porgy and Bess, Capture your bounty like Elliot Ness, YES Bless you if you represent the Fu But I'll hex you with some witch's brew if you're Doo Doo Voo Doo, I can do what you do, easy, BELIEVE ME Frontin' niggas give me hee-bee-gee-bees So while you're imitating Al Capone I'll be Nina Simone And defacating on your microphone. Chorus: Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide Gonna Find You and Take it Slowly INTERLUDE You can't run away From these styles I got, oh baby, hey baby Cause I got a lot, oh yeah And anywhere you go My whole crew's gonna know You can't hide from the block, oh no. PRAZ: Ready or not, refugees takin' over The Buffalo soldier, dread-lock rhasta On the twelfth hour, fly by in my bomber Crews run for cover, now they're under pushin' up flowers Superfly true lies, do or die, Toss me high - only puff la, With my crew from lock high I refugee from Guantanamo Bay Dance around the border like I'm Cassius Clay (Lauryn) REPEAT 3X: Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide Gonna Find You and Take it Slowly Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide Gonna Find You and Make You Want Me Ready or Not (Bridgit Mendler) Lyrics H-Hey H-Hey H-H-Hey (H-Hey) Oooooooooooooo I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word, Who sits at the curb and waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite Like ohh ohh ohh Light my heart up baby like a matchstick Ohh ohh ohh And hit the gas quick Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Hello my name is... (Bridgit) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have I seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate Livin' like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca Take me away wherever you say Yeah we could be setting sail Like ohh ohh ohh Light my heart up baby like a matchstick Ohh ohh ohh And hit the gas quick Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh) Ready or not here I come here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Ready or not here I come here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not here I come boy it's on Ready or not Here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you Ready or not Here I come I like your face Do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready or not (here I come, oh) Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Ready or not Boombada Boombada Boombada Ready or not! Trivia *The second mash-up of the season to have the same song title used twice, first being Numb/Numb. Videos Category:Songs Sung by The McKinley Swagettes Category:Songs Sung by Brianna Stevenson Category:Songs Sung by Elise Donovan Category:Songs Sung by Tiffany Winters Category:Songs Sung by Amy Ventura Category:Songs Sung by Jackson Tyler Category:Songs Sung by Shontelle DeCosta